DEAR SHINICHI
by hayella
Summary: I love you Ran, just so you know.


**PS: **Once upon a time, there is a girl with her long brown hair and amazing beauty. The sun is bright in where she is. But despite that, tears do not stop making her rosy cheeks wet and even paler, like darkness overpowers the sun's great charm. She sits in a field covered by lemon grass. She wears a light green dress elegantly designed by a ribbon with a darker shade. She also wore a dirty white hat with a green ribbon. All in all, she has two ribbons with her. All in all, there are two of them in the field.

**DEAR SHINICHI…**

Stopping all the dribbles, and so with the twisters. I know very well life has tons of twists and turns. So do people, just like how it all messed up, things I mean, since that event a long time ago. Do you still remember, that very day in Tropical Land? "Go home alone Ran. I'll catch up." That's what you said. What about the numerous calls you gave me? After every single call, do you know how much I've cried? Do you know how much I wanted you to know I wanted you to choose me over any mystery you could find? Kudo Shinichi, you're really dense. You're even stupid. I shouldn't have waited for nothing. Your meaning to me, you're just the most above all humans in the world for me! That even made me more stupid than you! How foolish am I? Maybe there are times you laughed so hard because I actually believed in your lies that you are ever planning to come back. Honestly, did you really plan that? I didn't know you are so good in acting. In fact, I almost believed in you. I believed that waiting for you is reasonable enough … simply because I love you. I should have known. I should have asked. If I did, maybe you'd just smile and say everything will be fine. If I asked you about who you really are, as Conan, would you have told me the truth, or would you have given me another lie? Your lies are worth everything if you must know, as long as you'll come back. Everyday that I waited, how can you ever think of guilt? Why will you? It is my choice. Your sad expression only gives me the despair of reminiscing something that I dreamed of, when you are in the same place as me. When you eavesdrop of me crying in my room as Conan, are you dense enough not to realize I can't feel your presence just near?

I did what I can to protect what you're trying to keep away from me. And now, all I get is this!

Stupid you Shinichi, you are the most despicable guy I've ever met. I loathe you. Above all else, I do. But above that loathe, in the very least … hating you is as much as loving you mystery freak.

I can't ask you to come back nor can you ask me to wait. Now that I've eliminated all impossible, even you disappeared. Good bye. At most now that you see me cry, you can understand how much feelings I have for you. You actually dared to leave me in here. How can you? All you left is that letters of yours you should have read to me personally if you didn't leave. _I'm sorry Ran. I just wanted you to know I love you. You really should know I've been in love with you all along. You're really beautiful. How I wish I can be there for you. I hope we can meet again. Ran wait for me. I promise I'll come back even if I die, so I want you to wait for me._ Aside from everything, what else should I know? You really did your best in being a weirdo. How can you return to me if you took the courage to die right in front me? I love you Shinichi. At most, you should know that…

"_I love you too."_

R.I.P.

Shinichi Kudo

May 4, …

…

I can read his birth date. I can read his death date. But I wouldn't dare, because it will just add more pain. Stupid Conan. Stupid Shinichi. Stupid Ran, because you actually loved him. Even now, how can I still love you? That's a mystery I want you to solve Kudo Shinichi. How in the world, did I fall for someone like you?

I'm even hallucinating like hearing your voice while I'm staring at your grave. Guess what, even as a ghost, I'd appreciate if you'll give me a call.

"_You said that Ran."_

Thanks for everything Shinichi.

…

Lucky for me, my phone rang. It's not even November. Is someone playing pranks on me? Maybe it's a call from mom. It could also be Sonoko wanting to know if I'm here again, with you, crying like some idiot you said I really am.

"_I never said you're an idiot."_

This is really stupid. Here I go, I'll answer it and then maybe, I can also wake up in the reality that you're a selfish dead detective.

_R: Hi, it's me Ran._

It's the first line to say by whoever answers a phone call. The caller's next move is to introduce himself and say a greeting as courtesy.

_G: Idiot._

Now that's not common courtesy.

_R: Who the hell are you?_

G: A ghost who says I love you…

I turned around, and there he is.

_R: This is stupid._

G: Yeah it is.

_R: You really are him, aren't you?_

I want to move but my feet won't do me the favor.

"Kudo Shinichi, a ghost of a mystery who came to serve a childhood friend by solving a mystery of why she fell for me."

...

Shinichi: We kept smiling, but how can we not? She just found out I'm alive. I just heard her confess her feelings for me. If she can't go to where I am, then surely, I'll be the one to solve the mystery, of how every time she calls to me, I always wanted to appear to her. In my past, fate didn't allow me to. Now, even fate can't hinder me. Because finally, God gave us the hint of the story of my life's happy ending.

I love you Ran, just so you know.

…

* * *

Author's note: Maybe it is obvious already but then who cares, I really like Shinichi. I really like Detective Conan. If you feel something different than the emotion you had before reading it, please press the review button. You can also pm me if you want. New ideas coming, just please tell if you're still gonna read if I post them. I hope you smile. Thanks for reading!


End file.
